Stolen Kisses
by Twitch Hopeless-Savage
Summary: (NEW CHAPTER!)"If only…" she sighed watching the crescent moon begin its ascent into the heavens. "Not to worry dear. Your Fairy God-Mother has arrived," twittered a man’s voice. Lucius stepped from the shadows and curtsied.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: You know the drill. BLAH, BLAH, AND BLAH. Thank you.  
  
Author's Note: I am on a roll. I just finished typing the first chapter of "Don't Tell Mom the Babysitter's in Her Bed," and now I am starting this. I am having so much fun. Enjoy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Stolen Kisses  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Severus Snape watched the smothering steam billow from the shower stalls while he reluctantly took off his clothes in preparation to take an ever-dreaded shower. As it was he refused to use soap and shampoo. The worse he smelled the more people went out of their way to avoid him and the more people that avoided him the happier he was. The only reason he got under the spray of the water at all was because Lucius dragged Snape to the showers with him. Lucius hated being around other guys in the showers, he didn't know how to act.  
  
So instead of trying to learn how to live among them he brings Severus so that he has something to preoccupy him around all the naked guys. The thing is Lucius is gay and his eyes have a tendency to wander. This never went over well with anyone in the shower room so they started to beat Lucius up. The bottom line is Severus only takes a shower so he can protect his friend. That is loyalty.  
  
At the moment Lucius is showering in the stall at the end of the row. The one next to it is free so Snape moves the curtain aside and slips under the ever-running flow of water. The hot stream bites at Snape's pale skin. He remains in there for about half-a-minute before rushing back out and grabbing a towel off the rack. It is fluffy and warm. Snape dries off himself and wraps the towel around his skinny waist.  
  
He walks back out to where he left his clothes and prepares to redress. But before he has the chance a pair of white hands fold across his chest. "Hey," someone softly whispers into his ear. "Hi Lucius," replies Snape, pulling away while at the same time attempting to keep his towel in its current position.  
  
Turing to look at his friend Severus slips on a puddle and falls to the floor with a thud. Lucius bursts out into fits of ringing laughter. Snape thinks Lucius sounds like a girl. "Shut up," he growled getting up from the tiled floor. He grabs his clothes and begins to hurriedly dress occasionally rubbing his sore bottom.  
  
"Come on Sev, it was funny." Lucius pulled his own shirt down over his pale muscular chest. Snape just ignored him.  
  
"Severus you need to live a little, have some fun."  
  
"I am alive," retorted Snape, slipping on his robes.  
  
"Fine, but you can still have some fun. You know fun?" Lucius tied his long blonde hair into a ponytail.  
  
"Lucius I am well aware of what fun is."  
  
"Prove it. Have some." Snape felt his friend's hand on his shoulder. He turned to look into Lucius' pale frosty eyes. Worry played across them.  
  
Lucius leaned forward. "I care about you Sev. The absence of fun in your life isn't healthy. All I want to do is help you." He plants a kiss on Snape's forehead. "I love you," whispers Lucius.  
  
Snape freezes. Did he just hear Lucius right. One look at his face confirms the truth. "I'm not. gay," he says a little shakily.  
  
"So," Lucius smiles, "Maybe you could pretend I'm a girl."  
  
Snape thought that didn't sound to hard. Lucius was always reminding him of girl anyway. 'No he is my best friend.' 'You're his best friend,' squeaked a little voice in the back of his head. Severus looked over at his friend. Lucius' face was expectant. He felt a pang of guilt in his heart.  
  
"I guess we could try it out," mumbled Snape. Lucius squealed with excitement. His arms twined around Snape with a tenderness that had never been there before. Reluctantly Severus wraps his own arms around Lucius using all of the imagination his uncreative mind could muster. 'I am hugging a girl,' he thinks, 'Her breasts are pressing against my chest. My hand moves down to her ass. My other begins to caress her brea.'  
  
"Sev, you're getting hard," Lucius playfully whispers. His own hand begins to slide down Snape's chest and stomach. Severus stands there for a second enjoying it, but when he feels Lucius' hand slip into his pants he pulls away. He looks at Lucius' confused face and then his eyes are averted to the showers. Several guys are standing there, two look utterly disgusted, and another is discreetly fondling himself.  
  
One of the sickened steps forward. He has thick black hair that at the moment is damp and hanging in his face. In a very masculine manner of walk he crosses the room and stands in front of Lucius. Snape reaches for his wand.  
  
"Stay out of this Sev," mutters Lucius. He looks into James Potter's face and smirks. "Yes?" He drawls in a very condescending tone. James just stands there in nothing but a towel and stares meanly at Lucius. They remain locked in a stare for what seems like minutes until Lucius gets bored and turns to leave.  
  
"We don't like FAGS in the same room as us Lucy. Why don't you and your little f*** go to the girls showers next time," James shouts. He turns to Snape. "I always knew you had a problem Snivellus." Severus simply turns around and follows Lucius out of the room. When they are both in the hall Lucius bursts out laughing.  
  
"Did you see their faces Sev? That was great. Potter and Black looked like they were going to die. Lupin was enjoying himself though. We should've finished our show." Lucius doubled over with giggles.  
  
"Life is one big joke to you isn't it?" reprimands Snape, looking all but surprised.  
  
"Sev we don't need to have this conversation again?" Laughter had left his face.  
  
"No I guess not. Actually it is quite funny when you think about it."  
  
"See, I knew you could laugh. Now let's split before those dumb jocks show up again." Lucius draped an arm over Snape's shoulders and led him down to the dungeons.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Another Note: There I hope you enjoyed. This is going to be my first attempt at a sex only relationship. No emotions, nothing. Thank you for reading. 


	2. On the Menu: Pancakes with Whipped Cream

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2: On the Menu - Pancakes w/ Whipped Cream  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Sev it's time to get up." Snape rolled away from the voice and pulled a pillow over his head. "Five more minutes Lucius, just five more minutes," he sleepily groaned. "Fine, but then we are getting up." As he fell back to sleep, Severus felt Lucius sink into his bed and cuddle up with his back. "Just a girl..." he thought at the moment sleep retook him.  
  
Exactly five minutes later he woke up to Lucius lightly nibbling his ear. Snape shoved him away and pushed his black comforter off his body. The nipping cold of the dungeons attacked his bare chest and legs, making him throw the comforter back on and curl back up. Lucius stood over him in silvery silk pajama bottoms that hung on his hips. Shaking his head he ripped the blanket off the bed and threw it to the floor.  
  
Snape moaned in displeasure and sat up. He grabbed a pair of pants and a shirt off the floor and quickly dressed, still groggy. Lucius dressed in black jeans, a blue cashmere turtleneck sweater, and black boots. "Come on Sev, breakfast awaits," he bounced out of the dormitory picking up a black robe off a chair. Snape reluctantly put his own robe on and, with a forlorn look at his bed, went to the common room to join Lucius.  
  
For breakfast that morning the house elves had made hot cocoa and pancakes with whipped cream. Snape sat at the table, quietly sipping at his cocoa while Lucius flirted with everyone. "Cissa, I love that shirt, very sexy. I could just jump you at any second. Better watch your back." Narcissa blushed and giggled a bit. Lucius gave her a small suggestive smile and turned back to his breakfast.  
  
"I don't get you Lucius," muttered Severus through a mouthful of pancakes, "you say you aren't interested in girls, but then you flirt with them. It isn't really fair. There should be no reason to get their hopes up."  
  
Lucius dipped his finger into the whipped cream and licked it clean with his tongue. A guy sitting next to him scooted away. Lucius looked at him and smiled, the same smile he shared with everyone. "Lucius are you listening to me,"  
  
"Hmm... yes Sev I am listening to you. You are ranting on like a jealous boyfriend. What next are you going to start beating up everyone I talk to," even with his serious tone Lucius was finding it very hard not to smile laughingly.  
  
"I am not jealous," said a blushing Snape," I just don't think it is right for you to flirt with Narcissa. You know how much she likes you."  
  
"Yes, I do know. I also know she looks like a guy with her flat chest and short hair cut, Very sexy indeed," he looked over at her with a hungry look.  
  
"Lucius..." Snape stopped. There was no point, he would never listen anyway, "Severus you need to live a little, have some fun," Lucius' words resonated in his head. Maybe Lucius was right, maybe he did need to have fun. So he lifted his foot off the floor and began to slip it up Lucius' pant leg. Severus had no idea why he was doing, only that he wanted to prove Lucius wrong.  
  
Lucius jumped a little and looked over at Snape in shock. He raised an eyebrow and flashed a wry smile. Scooping up some more whipped cream on his finger he held it out to Severus, who, without any thought, licked it off. Lucius shivered a little and pulled his finger out of Snape's mouth.  
  
Everyone at the Slytherin table stopped talking and stared at Lucius and Severus. Snape looked down blushing, but Lucius stared back with a look on his face that said, "What? Is there a problem?" All the girls began to giggle, and the guys turned away acting as if Snape and Lucius weren't there.  
  
The fact is, if anyone had said anything Lucius knew enough about everyone to make a good blackmail. He also had a lot of money and all the Sytherin's liked to stay on his good side, just in case.  
  
Lucius rubbed his own foot up Snape's leg and gave him a meaningful look. He stood up, rubbed the creases out of his robes, and provocatively paraded out of the hall. Every girl's eyes followed him out. Snape got up and drinking the rest of his cocoa ran out after Lucius.  
  
Outside in the hall Lucius pounced Severus, locking lips with him. They wrapped their arms around each other, Snape's right above Lucius ass. All of a sudden their tongues were touching and the whole time Severus was imagining a girl.  
  
"Excuse me," Snape looked up, prying his lips from Lucius'. Standing there was a girl with flowing brown hair and large golden eyes. Lucius began sucking Snape's neck.  
  
"Can I help you?" gasped Snape, trying not to giggle, even though he was nervous about being caught. True he was right in plain sight, but still.  
  
"Yes, I was going to suggest a room." she said smiling. Snape's insides melted. She walked away and Snape couldn't help but watch her. Something about the way she moved stirred something in him. Suddenly he was very horny.  
  
"Let's go back to the dormitory," he suggested.  
  
"Really? Are you feeling ok Sev?" Lucius pulled away and stared at his friend.  
  
"Yeah," the girl looked back as she turned a corner. Snape's heart leapt.  
  
"Fine lets go." Lucius put his hand in Severus' back pocket and they went back to the dormitory.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: It ended the same way as the last chapter. Interesting. Only difference is Snape is a bit more willing. We will be seeing more of this girl. Well till the next chapter, Bye. 


	3. The Girl

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Three: The Girl  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That afternoon Snape and Lucius had Transfiguration with the Gryffindors. Which included James and his posse of snobby freaks. It would be Severus' and Lucius' first run in with them since the incident in the shower room. This fact had put Snape in an uneasy mood through out the morning classes. He even failed to correctly answer a question in Potions, which came as quite a shock to most of his fellow students.  
  
But it wasn't only the Marauder's, James and his pals, that had given Snape a nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach, it mostly had to do with the girl he had seen this morning. During most of Potions all he could do was think about her deep golden eyes and beautiful wry smile she had given Lucius and him. He wondered who she was, what house she was in, and where she had come from for Snape hadn't seen her before this morning.  
  
Now as he and Lucius stepped into the Transfiguration classroom, Snape kept his head hung low and his thoughts on Her. "Snivellus1 Lucy! Over here," James shouted. Snape's gaze flew up. James and Sirius were now mockingly making out  
  
"Cut it out you jerk," snarled a girl sitting behind him. Snape looked up at her intending to tell the girl off. He could take care of himself. Staring back down at him was the girl from breakfast; her sun kissed eyes filled with raw annoyance. James pulled away from Sirius and gave her an indignant look. Turning away from Snape, the girl looked right into Potter's eyes.  
  
'If only looks could kill,' thought Severus, watching her intense glare size James up.  
  
"Stay out of it Morgan," James snarled, "You have no idea what is going on."  
  
"It's obvious what is going on you homophobic ass. You are picking on two guys that are in love," she countered and Snape noticed for the first time that she was American. He froze when she said homophobic. 'I am not gay!' he wanted to shout. Then he thought what it must look like from everyone else's perspective. Two guys kissing equals gay. Nobody could really understand that Snape was with Lucius to make his friend happy not because he liked him that way. James began to loudly talk this time.  
  
"Love? Yeah right. All those two want is sex; they really don't care with whom. For instance Lucius tried to kiss me in the showers once." Lucius made a noise like an angry bird.  
  
"Excuse me I never tried to kiss you," he snapped jumping into the conversation, "Even the idea of it is revolting. You were just in my face and I got in yours more." James angrily waved his wand in the air.  
  
"Petrificus Tota-"  
  
Morgan pointed her own wand straight at James and shouted, "Expelliarmus!" James flew back against the table behind him while his wand spun forward through the air. The whole room fell silent as Professor McConnagall stepped into the room and caught James' airborne wand. Its owner quickly got off the floor.  
  
"What is going on?" the Professor demanded, staring around the room over her square glasses. Nobody said a word. Morgan had sat back down and was slowly sinking in her chair. James looked at the floor.  
  
"Well?" McConnagall slapped James' wand in her hand. It made a loud crack like the snap of a whip against her skin. The whole class jumped. Snape, who was still standing, slipped into an empty seat. Lucius too sat down, right next to his friend. Finally Morgan spoke.  
  
"James was trying to put a full-body bind on Lucius Ma'am. I stopped him though."  
  
"What?" yelled James, but the Professor glared at him and his next words stuck in his throat.  
  
"Can anyone dispute what Ms. Connely said?" No one said a word, though Sirius looked tempted to say something. "Fine." She turned to James, "Mr. Potter I will talk to you after class." James wanted to argue, you could see it in his face, but he seemed to think better of it and kept his mouth shut.  
  
"Now that that is settled, everyone please take out your books and turn to page three-hundred-and-ninety-four and began to read." Severus reached down and pulled his textbook from the bag at his side. His eyes darted up and fell upon Morgan's back. She shifted in her chair a little and one of her legs moved into the aisle. Snape watched it in awe, how beautifully the calf curved. For the rest of class he barely paid the teacher any attention.  
  
When the bell rang, signalling the end of class, Snape quickly gathered his things and got out of the room. He stood outside the door and waited for Morgan to come out. Lucius stood beside him playing with his black nails. When Sirius, Remus, and Peter walked out they all stared at Snape and Lucius with utter hate.  
  
Finally Morgan stepped out of the class and began to walk away, her back to Snape. He ran after her, his greasy bangs flying in his face. "Morgan!" She turned and spotted the out of breath Severus.  
  
"Hey," she happily greeted, "I hope James didn't hurt your feelings."  
  
"No, not really. I'm used to it by now," Snape mumbled contemptuously, staring down at his shoes.  
  
"I'm actually surprised he was being so mean to you. He isn't usually like that."  
  
"It's an equal dislike," Snape courageously held his head up, "We've never really gotten along." Morgan was so gorgeous that Snape was blushing from just looking into her face.  
  
"Oh, how'd it start?" she asked with genuine interest.  
  
"I'd prefer not to talk about it," Snape felt Lucius' hand fall on his shoulders.  
  
"We're going to be late to History," his friend said, Snape glared at him.  
  
"I should get going too. It was nice meeting you, wait what is your name?"  
  
"Severus Snape," he held out a hand. Morgan took it and they shook.  
  
"Morgan Connely, I'm an exchange student from America. Well I have to be going now Severus. See you around," she turned away and disappeared down the hall. Snape let out a huge sigh and looked at Lucius.  
  
"Isn't she the most beautiful girl you've ever seen?" he felt all warm and fuzzy inside.  
  
"She's gorgeous I'll give her that. But she is also in Gryffindor. You're much to good for her," Lucius wrapped his arm round Snape's waist.  
  
"You think?"  
  
"Come on Sev, like I said we'll be late for class."  
  
"OK." Snape looked down at the hand Morgan had touched. He lifted it to his nose and sniffed. Over the smell of grease floated a light vanilla scent. Snape thought it was the most heavenly thing he had ever smelled.  
  
'She's in Gryffindor you idiot. Stay away, it'll mean trouble,' shouted his reason. Her golden eyes shimmered into his mind. 'TROUBLE!' screamed the only properly functioning part of his brain. He ignored it and, being the happiest he had ever been, followed Lucius down the corridor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Sorry I didn't post sooner but school has started back up and I don't have as much time to type. Still, you will get more of this story. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, Snape is acting a bit strange but people in love do that. Right? Well till next chapter, Good Day. 


	4. Don't You Love Me?

Chapter 4: Don't You Love Me?  
  
All through History class Snape sat in a state of blissful happiness. He ignored the rude comments about his overly large nose, greasy appearance, and body order. Though he did curse the kid that called him a cock sucking homo, because unlike the other things this one was entirely untrue. Yes he might indulge in erotic behaviors with Lucius from time to time but what else was he going to do. No matter how much he despised the fact Severus was a teenager with raging hormones that demanded to be sated.  
  
And since no girl had ever talked to him, except to poke fun, he had no other option. Well that was up until now and Snape hoped it wouldn't be the last time he talked to Morgan. Actually he wouldn't mind if they didn't talk at all, her presence was enough for him.  
  
As Snape stared blankly up at Binns monotonously teaching, Lucius kept himself busy by flirting with the guy next to him. For the most part the guy didn't seem to mind so Lucius passed him a note that suggested they meet up some time. He waited for a reply and when none came he looked over at the empty seat next to him.  
  
The guy had removed himself to the back of the room and was over- enthusiastically flirting with the completely bewildered girl next to him. Lucius just shook his head sadly for the poor closet case and prodded Snape in the back.  
  
"Hey Sev you want to slip out of class and fool around," Lucius brushed a stray hair out of his face. There was no answer from his friend. Lucius poked him harder. "Sev," he said as loud as he possibly could. But the only person he called to his attention was shockingly Professor Binns.  
  
"What is it Larry?" He asked peering out across the class. For a second everyone came out of their daze to see whom the teacher was talking to but when they confirmed it wasn't them all their eyes glazed back over and their minds wandered.  
  
"Umm..." Lucius thought for a second, "Can I go to the bathroom?"  
  
"Why yes you can Lawrence. Now where was I? Ahh yes... In 1583 the goblins..." Lucius quickly slipped out of the room.  
  
Outside in the hall he pulled the tie out of his hair and shook it wildly letting it form into a pale blonde waterfall flowing down his back. He then undid the first buttons on his shirt letting a splash of milky white skin show. Lucius was now dressed to charm and the school was his playground.  
  
Silently he slid through the corridors looking for someone to work his good looks on but the only beings he saw were the silver transparent ghosts floating in the air. Not a person in sight. That was until Lucius spotted three figures at the end of a long hallway. They were laughing loudly and singing what seemed to be a very raunchy song. As they moved closer Lucius slipped behind a tapestry and watched them through a small rip. James Potter came into view and behind him were Sirius Black and Remus Lupin holding hands. James seemed oblivious to his friends as he waved his hands in the air like he was conducting a choir. Actually Lucius noticed that every time he turned around Sirius and Remus would act like they had never been holding hands.  
  
"Ignorant prep," he whispered to himself, "Your friends are fucking each other and you are completely oblivious."  
  
James froze in mid song and stared around wildly. Lucius pressed himself harder against the wall as Sirius moved up next to his friend and asked what was going on.  
  
"Nothing, thought I heard something that's all," James made a gesture like it was no big deal and went on singing, moving farther away from the spot where Lucius hid. Though every so often he would turn back and look questioningly around. When they turned a corner Lucius stepped into the corridor and continued on his path opposite the direction the Marauders had gone.  
  
For the next half-hour he wandered around the castle and when the bell rang he was waiting outside his next class leaning against the stone wall. A wave of unhappy looking seventh year students spilled out of the potions room, grumbling sweet threats to the teacher they had left behind.  
  
Lucius was about to enter the classroom but he stopped when he heard voices emitting from the partially closed door. He wasn't a snoop so he stood against the far wall and patiently waited. A minute later Bellatrix Black skipped out looking rather pleased with herself. She winked at Lucius and continued on down the hall.  
  
Knowing Bellatrix Lucius cautiously stepped into the room but all that greeted him was Professor Allan with a clownish grin plastered onto his face.  
  
"Merry Birthday," he happily said as Lucius took a seat.  
  
"Merry Birthday to you Professor," Lucius suppressed a giggle. It looked like Bellatrix had performed one of her infamous memory charms on him.  
  
The class slowly began to fill up with students from all the houses, being that this was an O.W.L course for serious students only. James and Crew sauntered in on their high horses accompanied by Morgan. She spotted Lucius and came over.  
  
"Where's Severus?" she asked pulling her bag further up on her shoulder.  
  
"Right there," Lucius pointed to the door just as Snape floated in.  
  
"Thanks," she ran over to him  
  
Lucius watched in awe as Severus began to blush and stutter, he smiled as she touched his arm. The bell rang and they both quickly sat at he nearest empty table.  
  
Lucius looked back at Severus who mouthed an apology then turned back to talk to Morgan. Lucius felt put out and slightly sad. He wished Sev would look at him the way he looked at that girl. So happy and carefree, a way Snape had never looked, ever.  
  
Lucius focused his attention back to the front of the dungeon where Professor Allan was now standing staring at everyone happily.  
  
"Today class we'll have a free day, your Professor has a mighty head-ache and must rest," he stumbled through a door behind his desk and slammed it shut behind him.  
  
"Hey," Lucius turned to look at the empty seat next to him where Snape was now sitting.  
  
"Hey to you Sev," Lucius gaze snapped to Morgan. She was thoughtfully writing on a piece of parchment, the tip of her stuck slightly out as if she was doing some hard thinking.  
  
Severus followed his stare and breathed in heavily.  
  
"Isn't she so beautiful," he murmured, wiping his greasy hair away from his black eyes.  
  
"Gryffindor," Lucius hissed.  
  
"So what? Besides she's different. She doesn't look at me like a huge disgusting freak. She looks at me like I'm human."  
  
"I don't think of you as a freak," Lucius purred vying for his friend's attention. Snape looked at him.  
  
"Of course you don't, we're friends."  
  
Lucius felt his eye twitch. Did Severus just say friends? Lucius had thought he meant more to Snape than just a friend. 'I thought you loved me the way I love you.' He knew Severus wasn't gay but they were still lovers, they were still closer than Lucius had ever been to anyone.  
  
"I thought we were more than friends," he voiced out loud. Snape looked at him stunned.  
  
"We've already had this talk. I do love you but not that way. What we have is... well it's exactly what you called it. Living a little," Snape's voice was so husky and sensuous.  
  
Lucius clicked his long nails against the wood of the table. Snape had struck home and he didn't like it. Lucius had wanted to believe it was love.  
  
"Fine," he snapped, "Then you can go live a little with your slag girlfriend." Everything was happening to fast for him. This morning Snape was his normal gloomy self but now something was different, he was happier and his attitude showed it.  
  
"Fine I will," Snape stood up and walked to the back of the room slamming his stuff on the table. Morgan jumped and stared at him. Her golden eyes moved to Lucius' anger filled blue ones. Getting the idea that something was wrong she turned to Snape with a sympathetic look on her face.  
  
'Bitch,' Lucius thought wishing he could throw every spell he knew into those golden eyes. Snape tugged at his long black robes as he began to talk to her. All she did was nod and say some stuff here and there,  
  
'Look at her thinking she can help him. Well guess what I'm the only one who can do that. I really care about him. He's mine,' Lucius grabbed a piece of parchment from his bag and began to write as many profanities as he could.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: There a new chapter. Hope you enjoyed it greatly. Sorry if it is moving at the wrong pace for any of you. Truly I am. Next Chapter we get to follow Snape again. YAY!!! Till then Good Day. 


	5. Operation NOT Gay

Chapter 5: I'm not Gay  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine," Snape snarled angrily. Morgan gave him an uncertain look. "Really I am. Lucius and I just had a fight, not that uncommon between us."  
  
"For just a fight you seem pretty worked up over it. Why don't you just go and talk to him, if he is really the one for you he'll understand." Morgan gave Severus such a fixed stare that he could swear electricity ran down his back.  
  
"That's the problem he won't understand. I'm not the person for him and he's not the one for me, but for some reason he's fixed on the idea that we're in love," Snape slammed his fist onto the table, staring angrily at the cascade of blonde hair several rows up. How could Lucius be such an ass? Snape was obviously not in love with him but for some reason it wouldn't register in his mind. All they really had was a great friendship and a bit of fun here and there, that was all. But no Lucius had to think of them as a couple and get all-jealous on him when he talked to Morgan. He had acted like they were having sex in the back of the room literally behind his back. All Morgan had wanted to know was if Snape was over the little incident in Transfiguration.  
  
"So he's in love and you're not?" Morgan interrupted Severus' thoughts.  
  
"Exactly," Morgan was finally getting it, "It was just for fun, he was the one who suggested I live a little in the first place. And now he's getting all relationship on my ass."  
  
"Well you are being insensitive." Snape froze and turned to glare at her. She stuttered a bit but continued to talk. "I mean you shouldn't just rule out a relationship there is always time to fall in love with him. You are only sixteen."  
  
"I am not being insensitive," Snape flicked his hair out of his face and crossed his arms. "He's just being jealous. I'm in love with someone else," he gave Morgan a side glance, "and he wants me for himself."  
  
"There's someone else? What's his name?" Morgan wiggled an eyebrow at Snape.  
  
"It's not exactly a him. More like it's a girl," there Snape had gotten that in the open.  
  
"A girl? So what are you? Bi?"  
  
Snape was going to explain but he had a feeling she wouldn't get it. Therefore even though it killed him to do so he nodded his head.  
  
She nodded as if she knew what he meant, really understood. "Who is she?" Morgan touched his arm Snape instantly pulled away.  
  
"No one," Snape began to recede into himself.  
  
"Really?" Morgan raised an eyebrow. "With the passion I saw in your eyes this morning when I caught you and Lucius necking I would say it would take a really big no one to pull you two apart. Exactly how long have you two been going out?"  
  
"I told you he's not my boyfriend," Snape stood up angrily, his long greasy locks slapping Morgan in the face. Everyone in the room shut-up and stared at him. Without a look at Morgan or Lucius Snape grabbed his bag and stomped out of the room. He knew Morgan meant well and he really wanted to talk to her but why did they have to talk about that? Why did she have to push?  
  
Severus ran up the dungeon stairs mad at the whole world. He would show Morgan how gay he wasn't and at the same time prove it to Lucius too.  
  
"Let the courtship began," he muttered to himself. First things first, he needed to bathe.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Snape stood there with a bar of soap in his hands staring at the water droplets slamming onto the cold tiled floor. Steam began to rise and twist about Severus leaving a damp trail on his pale naked chest.  
  
Reluctantly he stepped under the stream of falling water and winced as the hot bullets slammed onto his body. He pulled shut the curtain ad began to lather up the soap in his hands.  
  
It felt weird as he washed away years of grime and dirt from his body. The water running down him was so brown Snape was shocked plants hadn't started to sprout on him.  
  
When he was sure that everything was cleaned up Severus dried himself off and pulled on a clean pair of Lucius' pants and a shirt. Both pulled taut over his body but the only other choice he had was his dirty black robe and anything was better than that.  
  
Straightening up he stared at himself in a foggy mirror and almost yelled in shock. Instead of the sallow skinned geek with greasy hair standing there before him was a young clean man with slightly rosy cheeks from all the scrubbing. His hand moved up to the lanky wet hair hanging on his head.  
  
He lifted up a bunch of it and cut it off with a simple spell. Snape continued to butcher his hair until it was finally short and relatively even.  
  
"There," he whispered studying himself. If that didn't get Morgan's attention he didn't know what would. Slipping his arms into an extra clean robe he found lying around Snape stepped confidently out into the corridor.  
  
Unfortunately the first person he came in contact with was Lucius. In fact Lucius walked right into him muttered sorry and continued on his way. There was no look of recognition at all on his face.  
  
"Is he that mad at me?" Snape thought, "Then again why do I care? I'm mad at him too."  
  
Then he remembered what he had just done. "That's why he didn't recognise me," Severus chuckled to himself. "This just might work. Now I wonder where Morgan is."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six:  
  
"Who in Merlin's name is that?" A girl whispered as Snape walked past. For a second he thought she was talking about someone else but when he noticed he was the only other person in the hall besides the girl and her friend he froze.  
  
Slowly he turned around and looked at the girl in shock. No one had ever noticed him before, even in an empty hallway.  
  
'Maybe I should've done this long before,' he thought as the girl giggled a little and turned to her friend.  
  
'Or maybe not.' Snape looked away from the girl. Now that he had people noticing him it was all a matter of how to keep their attention. Personally Snape could barely stand the presence of anyone other than Lucius around him. 'At least that was the case till I saw her.'  
  
A smile creased his usually sullen face. The thought of Morgan's beautifully sculpted face, like that of an ancient Greek goddess, drove him to walk with more confidence than he had ever had in his entire miserable life.  
  
"Watch where you're going fag!"  
  
Snape looked up into the face of James. "Sorry," he said contemptuously, not even feeling bad for running into James.  
  
James began to walk away but something made his gaze swerve back to Snape. There was a look of shock and realization in his brown eyes.  
  
Quickly he regained his composure and studied Snape for a second. He whistled. "You pretty up quite nicely Snivellus. Bet Lucy will think it is absolutely fabulous." James flicked his wrist. "But no matter how much you doll yourself up for your fag wife you are and always will be Stinky little Grease ball Snivellus to me." James burst into loud guffaws. Several of the other jocks sniggered as well  
  
Snape stood there petrified. What was he going to do? During normal circumstances he would mutter some sweet profanity beneath his breath and walk away. But these weren't normal circumstances. These were the times of operation "I'm not gay" and if Snape was going to put an end to that thought train in people he would have to be proactive in disproving it. Now, more than ever, was the perfect time to start phase two.  
  
"Excuse me?" Snape snarled staring straight into James' brown eyes. James stopped laughing and looked questioningly back.  
  
"What?" James said pompously, breaking eye contact with Snape.  
  
"I would suggest that you stop spreading lies. You sound like a little gossip queen." Snape made his voice really high. "What? No way. Seriously? As if. Have you seen the size of her ass?"  
  
Some of the spectators that had stopped to watch giggled though behind their hands as they felt it safe not to wind James up even more.  
  
"Don't you ever talk like that to me again," James' face was fast becoming a burning red.  
  
"What? Have I hurt the poor little girlies feelings?" Snape felt years of hate and anger rushing out of his body. "Oh look," Snape looked at the people around him. "It looks as if I've made her cry."  
  
"Snape?" Someone whispered, as everyone began to let their amusement become quite noticeable.  
  
Snape turned around and saw a flash of gold shimmer in the sunlight streaming in from a dusty window. The back of Morgan's head quickly receded around the corner and was gone.  
  
All the noise around him seemed to become dead. The small voice in the back of his head screamed for him to chase her down but reason told Snape not to.  
  
"Hey Snivellus," shouted a muffled voice. Snape turned around and the last thing he saw was a fist coming at his face.  
  
"Well he seems fine. I mean except for the black eye that is," said a voice. To Snape it sounded as if it was weighted down by gallons of water.  
  
"What happened to the little bastard that did this to him?" muttered another voice. This one was anxious and worried.  
  
"James Potter you mean? I wouldn't know I'm not in charge of discipline. Though I would presume McGonnagall took could care of the awful brute. Doesn't make sense though. James always seemed like the nice type."  
  
"You need to get out of your hospital wing more often Pomfrey. James has always been a little shit head."  
  
As Snape lie in his bed the voices began to slowly magnify in volume. His entire being was able get a more solid grasp on reality.  
  
"Look he's stirring," said a voice, now decipherable as a man.  
  
"Move out of my way dear. I said get out of my way! Go sit in the chair over there. Now Lucius!" Madam Pomfrey said in a manner that would make her fit to be a sergeant in the military.  
  
As Snape's vision began to focus and everything took on a decided shape and colour the first thing he saw was the hard concentrating face of Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"How many fingers am I holding up Severus?"  
  
Snape narrowed his eyes and began to count the fingers he saw. "Umm... twelve?"  
  
Lucius snickered from his chair in the corner. Madam Pomfrey glared at him. "Mr. Malfoy if you intend to sit there and be an utter distraction to my patient then I must ask you to leave."  
  
"Sorry," Lucius said, placing a thin silky hand over his lips.  
  
"Now Severus," Madam Pomfrey turned her attention back to Snape, whose vision was almost back to normal. "When you were hit did you stars?"  
  
"Not that I recall," Snape croaked, pushing himself up a bit. His whole head reeled so he went back to a laying position. "What happened?" he asked, rubbing a large bump on the back of his head.  
  
"Well after Mister Potter punched you in the face you fell backwards and slammed into the stone floor. Luckily your skull held up quite nicely. You were brought to me unconscious by Remus. Luckily he knew how to conjure up a stretcher so it was little effort on his part. Anyway you were blacked out for about twenty minutes. By the way how many fingers am I holding up now?"  
  
This time Snape didn't have a problem counting her fingers. "Three."  
  
"Very good. Well it seems there is nothing permanently wrong with you," Madam Pomfrey consulted a chart in front of her, "It will take several days for both the bump and black eye to go away and I think it best that you spend the night here. Just to make sure nothing really is wrong. Now I have some reports to fill out so Lucius you can come back over here but will you two try and keep it down."  
  
"Yes ma'am," Lucius stood up and strode over the Snape's bed. "Hey," he muttered.  
  
"Hey," Snape returned feeling uncomfortable.  
  
"What did you do to your hair?" Lucius reached out his hand and caressed Snape's head.  
  
"I cut it. What does it look like?"  
  
"It looks like your were attacked by an angry hippogriff with dull claws."  
  
"Oh thanks," Snape rolled his eyes but couldn't help it and gave Lucius a small grin.  
  
"When you get out of here I'll make sure your hair is so beautifully done that even James will think it looks hot."  
  
"I would prefer if he didn't," Snape said.  
  
"Right. Anyway I'm sorry for being a little bitch in Potion's class." And for once Lucius looked genuinely sincere.  
  
"Apology accepted. And I'm sorry for being an... Umm... well whatever I was being," even with his intelligence Snape was never all that clever with words. He preferred playing with a nice chemistry set instead.  
  
"Now how about a kiss to seal it?" Lucius said hopefully.  
  
"Fine," Severus gave in. Lucius bent forward and placed a small kiss on Snape's lips.  
  
"Umm excuse me," said a voice from the doorway.  
  
Both boys looked over at the person. There was Morgan, her golden hair streaming down her back, and her rich eyes gleaming thoughtfully. Morgan's presence instantly made Snape want to jump out of bed and propose to her right there.  
  
He could just see it.  
  
"Morgan my love will you marry me?" He would whisper in her ear as he slipped a ring onto her finger.  
  
"Oh but of course," she'd say and wrap her arms around his neck. They would proceed with a heavy bout of wet but satisfying snogging.  
  
But that would never happen if Morgan kept walking in on him and Lucius kissing.  
  
"Oh hi Morgan," Snape actually said wishing Lucius would just disappear.  
  
"I just wanted to see if you were all right... well are you?"  
  
"Yes Sevvy will be fine," Lucius cut Snape, his voice cold and jealous. "Just a bump. No thanks to your cousin."  
  
"Will you leave my asshole cousin out of this. All I wanted to do was see if Severus was okay." She sounded edgy and withdrawn.  
  
'No I'm not okay' Severus thought, 'My hands are sweaty, my heart is pounding, and I have an overwhelming sensation to kiss the most beautiful girl in the world.'  
  
"And it's obvious he is so I'll be going now," Morgan turned around and marched out of the door, her hips moving sensually beneath her black robes.  
  
"Lucius I think I'm in love."  
  
A/n: OH NO! Why are you mad at him Morgan? Why? Why must you always walk in at the wrong times? sob This story makes me so sad. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven:

"In love?" Lucius asked, trying to keep the jealousy out of his voice.

"That's what I said. I'm in love with the most gorgeous woman on the face of this miserable earth. Morgan Connely."

"I think you hit your head harder than you thought," Lucius said worriedly feeling Snape's forehead. "You seem to be delusional. I thought I heard you say you're in love with Morgan."

"I'm not delusional Lucius. I really think she's the one. Every time I see her it's like the world is a better place. That the different shades of grey in my life become a spectrum of wondrous colours."

"You've known her a total of one day, not even. How can you say you love her?" Lucius sounded slightly panicked.

"I don't know how," Snape sighed. "I just feel it here." He placed a hand across his heart.

Lucius pretended that he was going to be sick, well actually it wasn't _really_ pretend. Snape just thought it was.

"Oh shut it!" Snape snapped coming out of his daze. "Haven't _you_ ever been in love?"

"Umm… yeah."

__

'With you.' Lucius added in his head.

"So you know what it feels like then? The swelling of you heart when they smile at you? The knife in your chest when you realise that you aren't good enough for them." Snape rubbed a hand through his clean, short hair, sadness creeping onto his face.

Lucius wiped away a single tear that rolled down his face. He knew exactly how Snape felt.

"Yeah, I understand," Lucius whispered. It hurt him to see Snape like this.

"Oh, who am I kidding?" Snape ranted, staring at his reflection in the glass window. "Morgan will never love me. Not after what I did today."

Snape thought back to earlier that afternoon when he had taunted James. The look of shock and sadness on Morgan's face when she saw him.

Lucius watched Snape lovingly as a plan formed in his head.

Quickly he stood up and pecked Snape on the cheek. "I've got to go Sevvy. I need to finish some… homework. Bye."

"Wait stay!" Snape called as Lucius dashed out of the room. "Don't leave me here all alone." His voice fell to a whisper, as the door slammed shut.

__

'He must have to go shag someone. I doubt he's actually doing his homework,' Snape thought sadly, lying his head back onto the flat hospital pillow.

Morgan stopped in front of a large window. Outside, night was just falling and one star twinkled in the distance.

She shut her golden eyes and began to recite a little poem she had learned as a child.

"Star light, Star bright, first star I see tonight. I wish I may. I wish I might have the wish I wish tonight."

Her eyes flashed open and it seemed as if the star began to shine brighter. "I wish everything would be clearer."

By "everything" she meant Snape. Ever since she met him his sad white face haunted her thoughts.

She didn't know why but she wanted to know him better. At least she _had._

But after what she saw this afternoon, the things he said. It was like he was just one of _them._

A macho little ass that loves to fight and prove himself more of a man than the other.

She thought Snape was above that. When they talked earlier it seemed as is he really _was_ different.

And he admitted to liking girls as well as boys. But he was in love with someone. Which meant she had a very little chance of something ever happening between them.

"If only…" she sighed watching the crescent moon begin its ascent into the heavens.

"Not to worry dear. Your Fairy God-Mother has _arrived_," twittered a man's voice. Lucius stepped from the shadows and curtsied.

Morgan froze. "What do you want?" she snapped, remembering how coldly he had treated her in the hospital wing.

"I've come to set things straight, however much it pains me to do so. Feel lucky, I rarely _ever_ do charity work." Lucius' voice became a drawl.

"What do you mean 'set things straight'?" Morgan asked, leaning against the windowsill in an attempt to look less anxious by his presence.

"How to put it?" Lucius muttered, tapping his long nails on the stone wall. "No use beating around the bush I guess. Morgan-Snape-likes-you, " he stated quickly in one breath before he lost his nerve.

Morgan's insides contracted in surprise. _Had Lucius just said what she thought he'd said? _She couldn't help but straighten up anxiously.

"May you repeat that?" she kindly asked, her golden eyes glimmering with excitement in the pale silver moonlight. "Only slower this time."

Lucius breathed in deeply and spoke. "Snape likes you. He is being obsessive over you. He lov-" Lucius' voice cracked. "He… he…"

"It's okay," Morgan said sympathetically seeing the pain on Lucius' face.

"NO! It's _not_ okay," Lucius spat; his eyes fixed menacingly on Morgan. "Everything's all wrong. Snape isn't supposed to be in love with you. He's supposed to love _me_. _I'm _the one who spent hours working on the love potion. _I'm_ the one who has always cared for him. Not you! ME!" Lucius' voice was full of anger and sorrow.

"When James made fun of him in first year it was _me _who was there to tell him everything would be okay. More than once I got in a fight to protect him. And how does he repay me? He goes and falls in love with some American slut!" Hot tears were washing down his face.

Morgan just stood there bathed in moonlight shocked at this sudden confession. _'I am _not _a slut,' _Morgan thought indignantly, though she wasn't too eager to voice this comment aloud.

So instead she walked over to a ranting Lucius and put her hand kindly on his shoulder. "Please I don't want you to be angry," she whispered.

Lucius grabbed her wrist and twisted it behind her back. Before she could react his hand slipped around her other wrist and his leg wrapped around hers so she couldn't kick.

"You stole my Sevvy," he breathed. His hot anger washed over Morgan's pulsing neck.

Fear flooded through her body. What was he going to do?

"I… I…" Morgan felt her heart thumping madly beneath her sweaty chest.

"You stole my Sevvy." The malice in his voice turned to sorrow and he his grip on Morgan loosened.

She took advantage of this and slammed the heel of her foot onto his toes.

Howling in pain he threw her away from him and fell to the floor in a mess of hurt, sorrow, and tears.

Breathing rapidly Morgan backed up against a wall and prepared for another assault.

"I'm sorry," Lucius' sobbed holding up his hand in peace. "Just leave me here. I'm too broken; nobody can ever fix me. But there's still time to fix Sevvy. But it won't be me who does the fixing. GO!" He commanded pointing in the direction of the hospital wing.

"Fix him before it's too late," Lucius whispered beneath his breath, cradling his broken self.

Morgan stood there for a second contemplating whether or not she should actually go see Snape. Would she be able to after what he'd said and done?

__

'Fix him,' Lucius' voice muttered in her head.

Nodding, Morgan left Lucius in a crumpled mess on the tiles and ran for the hospital.

"Snape loves me," she said excitedly to a painting.

"Oh that's nice deary. I once had a chap fancy me. But that was a long time ago. Oh yes quite a long time ago. His name was Thomas…"

Morgan was already gone.

Snape lie in his hospital bed wondering whether or not Morgan could ever love him.

"She most likely still thinks I'm a wanker," he muttered tearing at a loose thread on his blanket.

The hospital doors swung open taking Snape completely off guard.

There stood Morgan, her mane of golden hair was in total disarray and her warm eyes were full of fear and excitement.

"Morgan," Snape breathed out as if her sudden presence had stricken him with the inability to breathe.

"Is it true?" she asked her voice full of hope, stepping up to the side of the bed.

"Is what true?" Snape inquired, though he already knew the answer.

"Do you lov…" Morgan froze. "Do you like me?" She finished, looking uncomfortable.

"Yes," he worded breathlessly. Reaching up he lovingly grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her head down to meet his. Their lips touched affectionately and a spark of energy jumped between them.

It was the most exhilarating experience of Snape's entire life.

They drew back to take in a breath then Morgan climbed onto the bed and began to kiss Snape heavily on the lips.

He smelled of soap and his cropped hair felt soft beneath her delicate fingers.

"I love you," he whispered as she placed a velvety kiss on his neck.

Neither of them was usually this impulsive. And it shocked both Snape and Morgan but they couldn't pull apart.

"You will go in there and apologise to Severus for what you have done. And I want it to be sincere or I'll see that you spend another week of detentions with Filch. Understood?" Professor McGonagall instructed sternly stopping outside the Hospital doors.

"Yes, Professor," James muttered in a sulky voice.

"Good. Now in." She pointed at the wooden doors.

Reluctantly James pushed them open and what he saw inside made him freeze.

His cousin was lying on top of Snivellus and kissing him.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" he yelled, anger rising up in him.

A/n: Dances around happily singing a song to commemorate the new chapter. I hope that was enough action for you Sasha. If not I guess you'll have to wait.


	8. Chapter Eight

A/n: No one is probably reading this story anymore, it's been awhile since I updated. But if you are I hope you enjoy.

Chapter Eight:

Morgan was quite surprised at how well Snape kissed. Their lips seemed to have been made for each other; they meshed together perfectly. She began to pry his lips apart with her tongue.

Snape tensed for a brief second before giving in. He was in heaven, no not heaven. He was somewhere better than heaven.

A place that someone actually loved him, where they wanted _him. _Not Sirius, Not James, Not Lucius. Him. And he never wanted to leave.

For a second both of their eyes fluttered open, Morgan's gold eyes melting away Snape's icy obsidian.

"I love you," Snape whispered.

"I love you, too," Morgan purred back.

"**What the bloody hell is going on!**" someone shouted.

Snape jumped, sitting up so quickly that Morgan fell onto the floor. She scrambled up and tried to make herself presentable, act like nothing had just happened.

James stood in the doorway breathing angrily. Professor McGonnagall stood behind him looking rather shocked.

Snape would have grinned to himself if he didn't know how dangerous James could get when he was angry. He supposed it was bound to happen that James would walk in. That was always the drill.

Now it would go either way. James could beat him to a bloody pulp _or _storm out and never speak to Morgan again. Snape was partial to the latter event.

"Morgan come over here now," James seethed, almost to the point of hyperventilating. He crunched his knuckles threateningly.

Professor McGonnagall shouted at James to cut out this silly nonsense. "We'll come back later when Snape doesn't have company." She grabbed James shoulder and tried to drag him away. The Neanderthal glared at Snape and Morgan, making his intentions perfectly clear. Hogwarts would not be a safe place for Severus to be.

Morgan just stood there, staring back, her golden eyes flashing angrily.

"Aunt Ingrid will hear of this," James growled, following the professor out. The door slammed shut.

Morgan turned back to Snape grinning sadly at him. "I suppose you're used to that."

Snape shrugged slightly, trying to smile like it was nothing but the movement hurt his bruised cheek. "It's mutual, I assure you. I am no helpless victim so don't get that idea in your head."

"He used to be so nice. When we were younger he would push me on the swing hanging from the oak tree in my back yard. He treated me like his own sister." She turned and looked at the shut door, sadness filling her face. "I never knew he was such an ass."

Snape was all ready to agree with every word she said but the grief on her face wouldn't let him. Breathing in deeply he prepared himself to say something he would have never guessed would come from his mouth. "Don't think that about your cousin." Morgan looked at him questioningly. "He is really a good person. Personally I think he's a jerk, but neither of us has ever gotten along with the other. My friends would say I'm nice and a stranger would see me with James and think I'm a little shit-head, it's all about perspective."

Morgan smiled sweetly and sauntered across the room, sitting by Snape's side. Her smooth hand slipped through his. "You are really a most extraordinary person, Severus Snape." She leaned over and placed a soft, loving kiss on his lips.

&

Lucius sat by the lake letting the cold moonlight wash over his pale body. His cheeks were red and tear-stained, his lips pulled thin and quivering in anger.

"He was my Sevvy," he whispered, looking at his reflection in the lake. All he saw was a broken wreck with empty eyes staring back at him. "We were supposed to be together always."

The cold wind blew through his long, white hair pushing it across his face. He pulled it away but the breeze blew it back. Angrily he grabbed his wand from his pocket and held it up to his hair. Grabbing a chunk of it he muttered, "Diffindo," and pulled the wand across the hair. It fell from his hand and landed on the dew-covered grass.

When he was finished the hair he once cherished was nothing but a mess of clippings and a hack job of a do. He stared at his reflection and felt that oddly it was appropriate. All he was to anybody was a pretty face with a lot of money. No one saw him for who he was, except Snape. And Snape didn't love him, Snape loved that stupid little girl.

Lucius was alone in this world. He was drowning and no one could save him. And that was the way of things. Though if he had his way that American bitch would die. But he would never do that to Snape.

The moon rose higher in the sky and Lucius continued to stare at his reflection wondering if anybody else would ever be able to see who he was inside.

&

Morgan pulled away slowly, caressing Snape's chest. "I think it's time you got some rest." Snape tried to pull her back down just as Madam Pomfrey swooped in. She saw Morgan and threw up her hands in exasperation.

"Visiting hours are over Miss Connely. You should get along to your dormitory. Go on now." She waved her hand at the door. "Severus needs his sleep. His head took quite a knock. He'll be back to his old self by the morning."

Snape looked into Morgan's deep, honey coloured eyes and knew that he wouldn't go back to his old self. No one had ever loved him, besides Lucius. He hadn't even loved himself. But now the girl of his dreams had dropped into his lap, quite literally. No, he would be the new and improved Severus Snape.

He smiled at her and she smiled slyly back. Her luscious lips mouthed the words Snape could ever get enough of, "I love you." He mouthed them back, caressing her hand.

She stood up and smoothed out her robes, adjusting her jumper quickly. "Bye, Severus," she said, opening the hospital wing doors. "Sweet dreams."

"You too," Snape called back, his head falling back lightly onto his pillow. A soft sigh escaped his lips.

Both Morgan and Snape fell asleep with smiles plastered onto their faces.


End file.
